


[[Hiatus]] A Jarevieve Love Story

by DestielInTheFlames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Story, Marriage, No Smut, Protective Jensen, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, first fic, parenting, supernatural family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielInTheFlames/pseuds/DestielInTheFlames
Summary: Jared Padalecki can’t help but fall in love with the pretty girl on set. Genevieve Cortese can’t help but fall in love with the handsome guy on set. One big love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first fanfic. I’m sorry for not having good punctuation. I apologize for typos. I’m writing during AM hours. There will be multiple chapters. 
> 
> Some of the things in here will be going by things talked about at conventions, and some is completely made up.  
> I mean no disrespect to any of the actors/actresses.

Who could’ve thought a TV show would have such an impact on your life? You’ve been an actor for years, but now a TV show is playing a part in your love life.  
Jared Padalecki knows all about that along with Genevieve Padalecki. It just happens Supernatural was casting for its fourth season.

******************

“Jared, Jensen, this is officially our Castiel.” Bob Singer gestured to a bright blue-eyed male with dark and slightly messy hair. The man was almost Jensen’s height.  
Both Jared and Jensen turned their attention to the unfamiliar man, giving welcoming smiles. The man returned a small smile.  
“Portrayed by Misha Collins.” Bob Singer continued. Jared and Jensen were sure he was still speaking, but Jensen was too busy scanning Misha’s outfit. Misha was wearing a sweater and a pair of blue jeans while Jensen and Jared were already fully dressed in their Sam and Dean attire.

Jared, on the other hand, was busy trying to figure out who the woman standing next to Misha was. She wasn’t very tall, maybe 5’5, and had dark long hair. Her eyes were wide and round with a beautiful shade of brown. She’s rather pretty, Jared noted. The woman glanced over at him, which caused him to dart his eyes back to a still speaking Bob. Awkward, Jared thinks. His attention is suddenly drawn back to Bob who’s now gesturing towards the woman. “This is our new Ruby and actress Genevieve Cortese.” Bob said, then Jared quit listening, again. A smile appeared on his lips as Genevieve looked from Jensen to him. She was giving a smile of her own. It looked good on her.

“Alright, lets get Misha and Genevieve ready to go. Back to work.” Again, Bob pulled Jared’s attention back. He wanted to say something to the actress, but she was already walking away. Wardrobe and makeup, that’s probably where she’s heading.  
Jensen patted Jared’s shoulder, then turned to head back out to location of filming. Jared followed behind him. “Hey, how did you feel about the new guy?” Jensen asked, slowing down until Jared was walking by his side.

“What do you mean? He just got here.” Jared said in confusion. How could he answer that when he doesn’t know Misha?

“Guess you’re right. Never mind, man.” The older actor replied. He paused before deciding to bring up Jared’s staring contest with the new girl. “How did you feel about the new actress, Genevieve, then?”

Jared shrugged, eyes avoiding his friend. “Well, she didn’t say anything. She seemed nice.”

“Yeah? That why you two decided to be weird in front of everyone?” Jensen couldn’t help the chuckle that followed the question.

“What!? We weren’t being weird. Just..” It was fortunate that a crew member came to gather the two of them. They had some scenes with Jim Beaver to film first, then they had some filming to do with the new actress.

******************

Both the actors were standing in the motel room they were just minutes away from shooting in. Jim was sitting down on the couch, laughing at Jared’s bad jokes. Jensen didn’t even try to hold back his laughter. As much as Jensen tries to deny liking Jared’s jokes, he knows he loves them.  
Everything was great, but then Jared’s jokes suddenly stopped coming. Jared looked dumbfounded. Whatever he was looking at behind Jensen has really captured his attention.

Jensen turned around curiously, and was greeted by the sight of Genevieve standing there. She was in nothing but a tank top and underwear. Jensen sighed, looking back at his friend. He expected him to be done staring, but he was wrong. Jared was back to being a creeper. There was one thing he could do to fix this. Jensen cleared his throat loudly, Jared finally looking back at him rather than the poor woman. “Dude, quit staring.”

Jared hadn’t even realized he was staring. He should really thank Jensen for the save when they’re alone. That’s when the episode’s director, Kim Manners, called out for them to get into place. Even while getting into position to start the scene, Jared kept glancing Genevieve.

******************

After wrapping the scene up, Jim and Jensen had to go get ready for the major ending scene of the episode with Castiel. That meant Jared and Genevieve would be able to do what they choose. Their scenes alone together weren’t being filmed until a few days later.

“Don’t embarrass yourself.” Jensen whispered to Jared before heading out with Jim.

Thanks, Jared thought. That’s really going to help him out. He shook his head, then noticed Genevieve turning to leave the motel. Jared didn’t want to bother her, but she’s been quiet for the most part. That is, outside of filming.  
He quickly made his way over to her.

“Genevi.. Genevieve?” His voice was soft as he spoke her name. He hoped he remembered to pronounce it right. The woman turned to face him, that must mean he pronounces it right...right?

“Gen.” The woman said with a smile appearing on her lips.

“Gen?” Jared asked without really thinking.

“Yeah, you can call me Gen. It’s easier and much shorter.”  
Of course she meant for him to use it as a nickname. He shouldn’t have even asked.

“Alright, Gen, Uh... nice job filming.” He felt slightly nervous. It was probably because she’s new on set.

“Thank you, Jared. It’s Jared, right?” Gen looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and you’re welcome.” Jared didn’t notice the true height difference until now. He didn’t mind, though. Who’s he to judge someone’s height, and it’s cute.  
He just stood there, looking around awkwardly. There was a moment when he looked back at Gen. She looked to be feeling just as awkward if not more. Her eyes were looking somewhere off to the side.

“So, you probably have something to do.” Jared spoke, which definitely came out louder than it should’ve. This is what happens when Jensen leaves after telling him not to embarrass himself. He does the exact thing Jensen tells him not to.

“I do have to go get changed since I’m wrapped for the day. Think I’m heading out after.” Gen have Jared a nod. While this had been a significant amount of awkward, at least Jared is nice. She can’t deny that. He’s being friendly without even knowing her.

“Right, you should do that. Don’t want to keep you any longer.” Jared scratched at his chin, then quickly added “And have a safe trip.” He doesn’t even know where she’s going, but trip seemed like a good word to use.

“You too, Jared. By the way, you didn’t do bad yourself.” She turned to the doorway, then glanced back at him. “Filming, I mean filming.”

Jared laughed a bit. She’s already using his words against him. “Thanks. I like to think I’m an exceptional actor.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little. “Uh huh.. I believe that. You think you are. You’re exceptional alright. Bye, Jared.” She laughed and walked out the doorway.

Jared stood there laughing. She’s fun to joke around with. Wait.. that’s mean, Gen. He just now caught the sarcasm in her voice. Jared’s still laughing. He has a good feeling about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Genevieve have their second encounter, but it isn’t as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters are short. I’m hoping to start making the chapters longer, tho.
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine. This chapter was also done during the AM hours.

Shooting the rest of the night, after Jared had said goodbye to Gen, went smoothly. There were a couple mess ups, but that’s to be expected. Jensen hadn’t mentioned Genevieve to Jared since asking what Jared thought of her. They discussed a few family experiences between takes, but that was it.

******************

The car ride back to Jared’s Vancouver house is when Jensen chose to bring Genevieve back up. He did remind Jared not to embarrass himself. There was no way he wasn’t going to ask how the conversation went.  
The car was quiet due to the actors being tired from the long day of filming. As soon as Jensen decided to speak, Jared jumped.

“So, I assume you finally spoke to Genevieve. If you didn’t-“ Jensen began, looking at his friend with a serious expression.

“No, I did.” Jared answered lamely.

“And?” His friend pushed a bit. Yep, now he wants details.

“And what? She’s nice.” There was slight hope that Jensen would just accept that plain answer, but he knows that won’t be the answer Jensen’s looking for.

“Nice is a boring answer. Come on, there’s gotta be something more to say.” The older actor gently nudged his friend’s side.

“Well, we didn’t say much to each other. Gen seems like someone with a good sense of humor, and maybe a little shy.” Jared’s lips slowly curled into a smile. He didn’t even notice.

“Gen? That what we’re supposed to call her?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jared nodded, but found a frown on Jensen’s face. “What?”

“Oh no.. you said you think she has a good sense of humor. That means she has Jared Padalecki humor. That’s bad for everyone.” Jensen laughed as Jared lightly punched his bicep.

“Whatever, Jensen.” Rolling his eyes, Jared decided it was his turn to ask about Misha.  
“You got to ask about Gen, and now I get to ask about Misha. How’s he?”

The older actor shrugged. He hadn’t exchanged many words with the man. It was about as many words as Jared had with Gen.  
“He’s.. a good actor from what I can tell. We didn’t really talk.”

Unlike Jensen, Jared took that answer as good enough...for now. Jared doesn’t have any scenes with Misha in the next few episodes. He’s looking forward to it, though.

******************

Being on set the next day wasn’t nearly as eventful. The scenes were filmed rather quickly, and Gen nor Misha were there. Jared and Jensen didn’t bring up either one of the new cast members. Sure, Jared was thinking about tomorrow when he had scenes to film with Gen. He was a little anxious.

Jensen would’ve teased Jared if he knew Genevieve was what was causing a mood lift in him. He doesn’t know what, but there’s definitely something different about Gen than everyone else. Maybe Jensen’s right about the whole Jared humor thing. Maybe Gen’s personality is close to his, and that’s why he has such a good feeling about her.

******************

Jensen really shouldn’t have let Jared have that much coffee this morning. He nearly ran straight into Genevieve during his accidental speed walk. There was barely any space between the two of them. Gen’s wide brown eyes stared up at him in shock. Jared’s positive his face isn’t much better. His probably shows more horror.

Having been following Jared, Jensen got to witness the whole thing. The poor woman was only trying to go back over the script, then suddenly she has someone she’s only half the size of about to smack into her. Seeing the situation it’s both of their faults. Genevieve should’ve been paying attention to her surroundings, and Jared shouldn’t have been practically running.   
Things are just weird now. The two are staring at each other like a deer caught in headlights. Jensen can sense the awkwardness. It makes him chuckle to himself and stand back with amusement.

“I’m sorry.” Jared finally says after stepping back to give her back her personal space. 

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what happens when you decide to walk around while reading.” Gen offers a small smile that makes Jared feel better about nearly trampling her.

“Oh, I know that all too well. Walking and reading is not the smartest idea.” As soon as the words are out, Jared is back to looking like the deer in the headlights about to be hit.

Jensen even cringes at that. Jared, what we’re you thinking? That’s all that goes through his head. Jared better be saving his ass.

Genevieve’s eyebrow cocks up as she takes a deep breath. Jared’s right, reading while walking isn’t the smartest idea, but it didn’t have to be phrased like that. She’s not really offended. He didn’t mean it to be rude. Gen can tell that.

“I didn’t- sorry! Not that you’re not smart, Gen. Not the safest idea. That’s what I meant.” His face has already turned red. There’s relief when he hears and sees Gen laughing.

“Jared, it’s okay. Trust me, I know you weren’t trying to be rude. You’re right, you know? It’s definitely not the smartest idea.” After her laughter is gone, it’s replaced with a grin. Her eyes glance over at Jensen. 

“Oh, that’s fantastic! Honestly, I didn’t think before saying that. I’m glad you understood.” A smile of his own makes an appearance. Jared enjoys hearing her laugh. “I only know from experience.”

The actress lets out another small laugh, then looks back over at Jensen who’s now pretending to be minding his own business.  
“Um...Jared? What’s your buddy doing over there?”

That makes Jared turn to look at Jensen. How long has he just been standing there watching this? Jared looks back at Gen, rolling his eyes. “I believe it’s something called stalking. Jensen, what the hell are you doing?”

Jensen doesn’t know what Jared said to Gen before calling out to him, but it made her laugh. Another lame joke? That’s more than likely it. “Waiting on you. We’ve got work.” He walked over to the two frightened deer, that’s what he thinks of them as right now.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” The sarcasm from Jared made Jensen roll his eyes. “Gen, this is Jensen.”

Jensen’s attention went to the woman, giving her a warm smile. Genevieve returned a smile. “Nice to meet you, Gen.” From what he just witnessed.. Jared is right. She’s pretty nice. 

“You too, Jensen.” Gen nods right as all three of them fall silent.   
The awkwardness has returned. Why did Jensen get himself in middle of whatever this is?

“Anyway, we have to go get changed and all of that fun stuff.” Jensen saved the situation. It was surprising that the other two were the ones being the most awkward.

“Right. I’ll see you later, Jared. Hopefully this time you won’t almost knock me over.” Genevieve teases as she tucks the script she was previously reading into her pant pocket.

Jensen watches as Jared’s face reddens yet again. “Bye, Gen.”

“Bye, Jensen.” She turns to climb back up her trailer steps. Now is the time for Jared and Jensen to go before Jared does or says anything else to embarrass himself.

Tugging on Jared’s sleeve, the two start walking away. Jared glances back, waving at Gen. She, of course, waves back before disappearing into the trailer. His eyes dart back to his friend when he feels Jensen’s hand patting his back.

“Real smooth, man.” Is all Jensen says between laughs.

Jared’s going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the moment of awkwardness between Gen and Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Not sure when I’ll be putting up the second chapter, but keep an eye out for it. :)


End file.
